1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hoists and more particularly pertains to a new hoist apparatus that is removably attachable to a cargo rack of an all-terrain vehicle for lifting large game and other objects for transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hoists is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,451 describes a device for lifting large game through a series of pulleys, all of which is couplable to an ATV. Another type of hoists is U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,194 having a pivotable boom with a pulley arrangement that utilizes an electric winch to elevate large game off the ground.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features including a simplified frame and hoist design.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by having a simple, three-piece frame that requires no mounting hardware, and a powerful hand winch mounted to the end of the main boom member for lifting.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new hoist apparatus that is lightweight due to the simplistic frame design, thereby making the device easy to handle and transport.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new hoist apparatus that can literally be set onto the cargo rack of the ATV and utilized without cumbersome, time-consuming mounting devices.
To this, the present invention generally comprises a hoist bar having a hand winch attached to the outer end which is utilized to lift the large game or other objects. The opposite end of the hoist bar has a groove on the upper surface and a slotted end, both of which fit against the cargo rack. A support member in conjunction with a brace member are transversely coupled to the bottom surface of the hoist rack and rest against the outer portion of the cargo rack, thereby securing the apparatus to the vehicle.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.